Plus de café
by Laffo
Summary: Spoilers épisode 4x19 ! Juste un petit écrit sur ma vison des choses après cet épisode .


Plus de café. SON café. Depuis près d'une semaine. Cette chaleur me manquait. Celle du liquide brulant, réchauffant mes mains et mon palet et la sienne, physique, lorsqu'il venait s'asseoir près de moi, attentif, simplement présent.

Mais voila, il avait choisi de prendre de la distance. Il s'éloignait, petit à petit, sans que je puisse le retenir. Sans comprendre pourquoi. Sa chaise restait vide et je gardais un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il continuait de venir au commissariat, mais il se comportait de manière strictement professionnelle. Il me privait de ses attentions particulières, de ses remarques légères, de son sourir.. de son café.

Il passait son temps avec les gars, et il partait rapidement le soir, sans me proposer un verre au Old Haunt, comme on en avait pris l'habitude. Je détestait ça!

Je restais là, assise à mon bureau, à me lamenter sur mon sort, devant un pile de paperasses. Je ne pouvais même pas compter sur la présence d'une nouvelle affaire. Tout était calme ces temps-ci. Trop calme, peut être. Je réalisais à quel point j'étais devenue dépendante de lui. Son absence avait été révélatrice.

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à compléter des vieux rapports, je décidais de m'arrêter un peu. Les coudes sur mon bureau, je passais mes deux mains dans mes cheveux et soufflais de frustration . De ma place, je voyais les gars rire aux blagues de Castle. C'était une situation classique, sauf que pour la première fois, j'en étais exclue. Esposito tourna furtivement son regard vers moi et me lança un timide sourire, comme s'il avait pris conscience de la situation. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se dirigeait dans ma direction et prenait la place habituelle de Castle.

- Yo Beckett ! Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Merci Espo, je compte en rester la pour aujourd'hui, lui lancais-je avec un bref sourire.

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien? Je ne parle pas du boulot mais de, enfin je veux dire.. avec Castle.

Les préoccupations de mon collègue me touchaient, même si je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise pour en parler.

- Je savais que ton soucis pour ma paperasse n'était pas un motif valable pour venir me voir. Il baissa la tête, l'air faussement désolé, ce qui me redonna le sourire un instant. Puis je repris, plus sérieusement.

- Est-ce qu'il vous a parlé de moi ?

- Non il agit comme si de rien n'était, mais ça parait évident qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

"Bien vu détective!" pensais-je.

- Je suis comme toi Espo, je me pose les mêmes questions.

Il semblait ému face à mon incompréhension.

- Tu devrais aller lui parler.

- Je sais..mais..

- Non je dis ça parce que c'est toujours difficile de voir maman et papa se disputer,tu vois ? dit-il avec une belle tête de petit garçon, fier de son affirmation.

- La ferme!

Il partit s'asseoir à son bureau, préférant éviter le regard noir que je lui lançais. Malgré tout, Espo savait me faire comprendre qu'il me soutenait, tout en gardant une certaine simplicité nécessaire pour ne pas avancer vers des révélations, trop dures à gérer. Sa petite conversation m'avait fait du bien, et me donner envie de m'expliquer avec Castle.

* * *

><p>J'attendis la fin de la journée pour aller le voir. Le commissariat était presque désert. Ryan et Esposito venaient tout juste de partir avec un bon nombre de personnes, et Castle tardait à ranger ses affaires.<p>

A part un machinal "boujour" prononcé le matin même, et quelques mots échangés brièvement pendant la journée, nous nous étions quasiment pas adresser la parole. La partie n'allait pas être facile. Mais, d''un pas hésitant, je m'avançais enfin vers lui.

- Hé Castle ! Tu as une seconde ?

- Désolé, je dois rentré au loft, je suis pressé.

"mensonge"

- C'est important.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, Beckett.

Il continuait à ranger ses affaires, posant son manteau sur son bras, puis il s'avança vers l'ascenseur. Son attitude me pétrifiait. "Beckett", vraiment? Je n'avais même plus le droit à Kate maintenant ? Pourquoi s'acharnait il à mettre autant de distance entre nous?

- Rick, s'il te plait, tout va bien entre nous ? lui demandais-je, le suivant de près alors qu'il continuait à marcher, m'accordant à peine son attention, il finit tout de même par faire un léger geste positif de la tête.

Il entra dans l'ascenseur, se retourna vers moi et resta silencieux. Les traits de sont visages étaient durs, ne laissant aucune chance à toute éventuelle communication.

- On est toujours partenaire,n'est-ce pas ?

Il me lança un faible "oui", comme pour me rassurer, sans vraiment y croire lui même, sans conviction, et les portes se refermèrent.

Je restais sur place un long moment, immobile. J'étais choquée, les larmes aux yeux, je réalisais à peine ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'avais du mal à le reconnaitre. Ça ne pouvait pas être l'homme que je connaissais depuis maintenant quatre ans. Ce n'était pas lui. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Ne souhaitant pas être vue dans cet état par mes rares collègues encore présents, je m'avançais vers la salle de repos, pour chercher à reprendre bonne figure. Arrivée dans la pièce, je refermais la porte rapidement, puis m'adossais contre elle. Je fermais les yeux pendant de longues minutes, et me répétais la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu, en boucle dans ma tête.

Et soudain, sans trop m'en rendre compte, animée d'une nouvelle énergie, je sortis de la pièce, décidée à aller le retrouver. Les conditions n'allaient surement pas être les bonnes, j'étais déjà au bord de la rupture, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses comme ça. J'avais besoin de comprendre.

Je récupérais mon sac, ma veste, les clés de ma voiture et quittais les lieux, prête à aller le rejoindre chez lui.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait environ une heure que nous nous étions quittés, et je me retrouvais à présent devant la porte de son loft, face à mes peurs.<p>

Alors que je m'apprêtais à frapper, la porte s'ouvrit rapidement, et je me retrouvais face à face, non pas avec Castle comme je l'espérais, mais face à Martha, qui était prête à sortir faire la fête, à en juger par sa tenue, encore plus excentrique qu'a l'accoutumée. Elle fut apparemment surprise de me voir, et sembla presque confuse face à ma petite mine.

- Hé Kate, quelle surprise, entrez donc.

- Merci Martha, je suis désolée de venir aussi tard, j'aurai du vous avertir, est-ce que .. est-ce que Castle est la ?

- Ne vous excusez pas, chérie, c'est normal, mais je suis navrée Richard n'est pas encore rentré, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Oh.. je devrais probablement ..

- Vous savez quoi ? Restez au loft, Alexis dort chez une amie ce soir, et je vais passer toute la soirée en ville chez de vieilles connaissances, attendez-le, faites comme chez vous!

- Merci Martha, mais je pense que je devrais y aller, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir à l'improviste comme ça..

- Oh chérie, s'il vous plait, j'ai le sentiment que vous n'êtes pas venue ici par hasard, et qu'il doit s'agir de quelque chose d'important, assez important pour vous tourmentez, je me trompe ?

Je baissais le regard. Décidément on ne pouvait rien cacher à cette femme.

- Écoutez Kate, je sais que mon fils a un comportement difficile ces derniers temps, mais juste.. parlez lui, d'accord ? Sans crainte, ni peur.

Je lui sourit faiblement, et lui répondit par un timide "ok". Elle posa sa main sur mon bras pour me rassurer et quitta l'appartement.

- Ne vous faites pas de soucis, Kate.

* * *

><p><span>POV Castle<span>

Après avoir quitter le commissariat, je me mettais à la recherche d'un bar. Je ne voulais pas aller au Old Haunt, je voulais juste trouvé un endroit tranquille ou je pouvais passer inaperçu, me changer les idées simplement, oublier un peu, et boire.

La situation avec Kate était vraiment atroce, elle me rongée de l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression de tout voir s'effondrer autour de moi, regrettant le temps ou j'espérais encore une possible relation entre nous. Mais voila, elle avait fini par lâcher la vérité. Devant un inconnu qui plus est ! Elle ne ressentait rien pour moi, à part, peut être une gène et un profond embarras, rien semblable à de l'amour en tout cas.

J'accumulais les verres dans un bar qui s'appelait "L'univers", j'en profitais alors pour expliquer au serveur à quel point l'univers était contre moi à, en ce moment. Malgré le fait que je le trouvais de plus en plus sympa au fil des verres, le serveur me conseilla de rentrer chez moi, et de stopper ma consommation d'alcool pour la soirée.

C'est donc, avec un peu de difficulté, après avoir hésité un long moment pour donner mon adresse au chauffeur de taxi, que je retrouvais mon loft. Par chance, la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Même si cela me parut légèrement bizarre, sachant l'appartement normalement vide. Sans trop perdre de temps dans mes réflexions, je m'avançais dans le salon.

Et elle se trouvait là. Allongée sur mon canapé, profondément endormie.

Je crus rêver. Alors que pendant près d'une semaine la tension avait été palpable entre nous, on se retrouvait tous les deux dans mon salon, à une heure tardive de la soirée, elle, en train de dormir, et moi, fortement alcoolisé. C'était presque surréaliste. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. L'alcool calmait ma colère et l'envie de la réveiller. Je décidais donc de m'asseoir sur le fauteuil, près d'elle. Je l'observais en silence. Me questionnant sur sa visite. Je finis par penser que mon départ, quelques heures plus tôt, avait réussi à traduire mon exaspération et expliquer sa présence ici.

Elle était belle. Je la voyais dormir pour la première fois et elle était tout simplement magnifique. J'avais du mal à lutter. Tiraillé entre envie et colère, je me redressais sur mon fauteuil pour me forcer à détourner mon regard d'elle. Mais sans le vouloir, mon action entraina un léger bruit qui la réveilla.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en douceur, et sembla chercher ses repères, analysant instinctivement les lieux. Je restais silencieux, incapable de parler.

- Castle.. je .. Rick

Elle était dans le même état que moi visiblement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Je la questionna un peu trop sèchement, regrettant déjà mon ton trop dur.

- Je voulais retrouvais mon partenaire, murmura t-elle.

Cette simple affirmation me brisa le cœur encore plus, parce que pour la première fois depuis une semaine, je la trouvais honnête et sincère.

- Kate écoute, je ne pense pas pouvoir avoir cette conversation maintenant, il est tard, j'ai encore un peu trop d'alcool dans mon sang et je..

Elle se redressa, et me coupa la parole rapidement.

-Rick, s'il te plait, dit moi ce qu'il se passe.. dit moi la vérité

- La vérité Kate ? Tu parles de vérité alors que tu me mens depuis des mois.. tu préférais ne rien dire plutôt que me blesser, c'est ça ? Mais tu sais quoi ? J'aurai su gérer cette situation, mais maintenant, après ce que tu as fait.. maintenant je suis juste déçu, je ne peux pas te pardonner ça Kate...

- Je.. Comment ?

- J'étais dans la pièce d'à coté quand tu as interrogé Bobby, je t'ai vu par le miroir quand tu as dit que tu te souvenais.

Mon esprit était clair à présent, mais les quelques verres avalés plus tôt, me donner le courage de dire se que je penser réellement.

- Castle, attend..

- C'est bon, Kate tu n'as pas à te justifier

- Non Castle, tu ne comprends pas

- Je ne veux pas..

- Rick, je t'aime

Je restais figé, le visage interdit, et terriblement choqué. Pendant longtemps. Elle m'adressa un petit sourire, comme pour me faire réaliser que ses paroles étaient bien réelles.

- S'il te plait dit quelque chose...

Je restais passif malgré tout. Comprenant mon état, elle s'avança vers moi, et vint s'asseoir sur la table basse, tout juste en face de moi. Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes et sans que je mis attende une seule seconde, elle m'embrassa timidement.

- J'ai eu peur, Rick, pardonne moi.

Sans dire un mot de plus, j'entrelaçais nos doigts ensemble. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé, tous les deux allongés l'un contre l'autre. Et nous finîmes pour nous endormir, ensemble, réunis et apaisés.

* * *

><p>Au petit matin, Martha était revenu de sa folle nuit, et après les avoir vu dormir enlacés sur le canapé, elle leurs prépara un café, avant d'aller se coucher à son tour. L'odeur du café ne tarda pas à les réveiller tous les deux.<p> 


End file.
